


Master?

by Shouko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouko/pseuds/Shouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto read Sasuke's search history which somehow spiraled into them hooking up which turned into Naruto becoming Sasuke's pet. From here on drama ensues, Orochimaru, Karin, Itachi and even the police try to get them apart. Though Sasuke's smartassed attitude doesn't help. Sasuke puts up a cool front though Naruto suspect's the raven loves him and Naruto is just trying to adjust too his new life. Naruto's only sure of one thing, he wants to be Sasuke's forever. SasuNaru/NaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Master

Naruto opened his eyes from his nap and wasn't too surprised too see Sasuke hugging the covers beside him. The boys weren't dating or anything, but they were close enough too take naps together. Well, Naruto always knew Sasuke was gay. But it didn't bother him, in his opinion the guy didn't like too much of anybody.

Sasuke woke up and lightly blushed seeing Naruto staring at him. Naruto got up and yawned, he'd never seen Sasuke sleep before. "Sasuke I'm hungry, do you have any Ram- SASUKE!" Naruto scrolled down the contents of Sasuke's history. "What." Sasuke sat up. "You were looking at porn?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Get your hands off it you idiot!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him back towards the bed and deleted his history

"Sasuke Uchiha was looking at porn. Never would of guessed." Naruto laughed. "Gay people have porn too. Lay off it you idiot." Sasuke snapped. "I wasn't making fun of you. I was just surprised that you watched it ya know." Naruto explained. "Whatever, I'll go make some Ramen." Sasuke stalked off.

Naruto noticed Sasuke didn't close the website and scrolled through it.  _'you are mine, I own this body' Hideki hit his chained up submissive, Koyo, with a whip. 'Yes, master.' Koyo moaned. 'You are worthless, you don't have any rights.' Hideki smoothed back Koyo's blonde hair. 'Yes master.' Koyo moaned, his dick twitching, but wasn't allowed too cum without permission._  Naruto found himself turned on by it but at the same time wondering why anyone would just... submit like that.

"Like it?" Naruto spun around too find a smirking Sasuke. "Of course not. It was just weird." Naruto blushed with embarrassment. "Or, did you like it?" Sasuke pressed. "Of course n-not!" Naruto mentally kicked himself for stammering. "Your body says otherwise" Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes too where he'd gotten hard. "It's not like that! It was just interesting us know!" Naruto exclaimed, backing too in front of Sasuke's bed.

"Oh yeah? Get on your knees." Sasuke ordered.  _Get...on my?_  Naruto sank too his knees , and was surprised he was only getting harder. "Take off your shirt." Sasuke ordered.  _Why am I following?_ Naruto took it off. "Your a highly submissive uke." Sasuke declared. "Yes master." Naruto covered his mouth in shock.  _Did I just say..._  "Do you want me too fuck you?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes." Naruto looked away but was shocked too feel Sasuke's belt hit him, though the hit wasn't actually hard. "Yes what?" Sasuke smirked, obviously enjoying this power. "Yes master." Naruto said. "...You don't have too." Sasuke said. "I-I want too. I need you too please fuck me...master." Naruto pulled down his pants and underwear.

It was silent as the clothing hit the floor. Sasuke wondering if this was going too far and Naruto wondering if he had upset Sasuke. "Too make this clear. You want me too be your master? If you say yes I won't hold back." Sasuke asked. "Please." Naruto bent over the bed.

"Ok." Sasuke found himself regretting the teasing, wondering if this was a cruel joke as he lubed two fingers and entered Naruto with them. Naruto screamed out in pain and he quickly withdrew the fingers. "Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "No Master." Naruto replied. "Just because you're my pet doesn't mean I'm going too hurt you. The story you read was fiction. This is our story." Sasuke told him and Naruto blushed. "It feels better now" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke stuck one finger in this time. Naruto moaned softly wondering how this had happened. "Prepare yourself" Sasuke smirked. Naruto started too turn around for clarification but Sasuke added two more fingers causing Naruto too scream. Sasuke widened the hole, moving the fingers around, much too Naruto's pleasure.  _S...Sasuke. Is my...Master?_ Naruto was still getting used too the idea of a 'master' when Sasuke stuck his member in. "GAHHH! SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke pounded Naruto relentlessly only stopping occasionally too give him a small break and too make sure he wasn't hurting him too much. Sasuke climaxed out onto Naruto's back who had climaxed twice already. Naruto fell down onto the floor where Sasuke sank too his knees and caught him.

Naruto woke up in a just a school shirt laying on a bed that wasn't Sasuke's or his. But suddenly all his stuff was there. He moved his hand up too his neck too rub it and found a thin, faded, black collar. "W-where..." Naruto mumbled. "It's morning. You're lucky we're on spring break right now." Sasuke came in went in the drawers and tossed him a orange tee and some jeans. "I-I don't..." Naruto looked around sleepily.

"Get dressed. I'm buying you a new collar." Sasuke pulled the covers off him. "C-Collar? What's..." Naruto sat up and rubbed some sleep out his eyes. "You'll be expected too wake up before me now. Or have you forgotten about our arrangement?" Sasuke smirked then lightly caressed his bare thigh causing him too blush. Suddenly all the memories came back. "Ten minutes." Sasuke shut the door behind him.

 _I forgot... I'm his pet now. When he said he wasn't holding back he was serious. Wait...what about a shower._ Naruto put his hand in his hair. "GAAAHH! SASUKE SHOWERED ME?!" Naruto jumped back in surprise and hit his head on the wall. "What the hells going on dattebayo." Naruto sat on the floor and rubbed his head. Naruto looked up at the clothes that were set out and put them on. _This room is a exact replica of mine, but bigger._ Naruto looked around the highly organized room.  _And cleaner..._

Naruto wandered out the room and realized he was in the guest branch of the Uchiha residence. He managed too find his way too the front gate where Sasuke was waiting. "Get lost?" Sasuke smirked. "It's your damn fault!" Naruto pointed angrily at him. "Get in" Sasuke laughed taking Naruto in a limo in which they drove too a black building with purple designs named 'Desire'.

"Woah." Naruto looked in awe at everything around him. There were entire walls full of handcuffs, whips, chains, leashes, outfits, sex toys and things he couldn't tell what they were. "Sasuke! Look at that! What is it?!" Naruto tugged Sasuke too a nearby display. "Ass plugs." Sasuke said letting Naruto drag him along, Naruto, excitedly asking what all the different things were.

"Mr. Uchiha?" A brown haired, sharp, important looking lady came up too him. Naruto was only slightly surprised they new each other. She had the same cocky look Sasuke always wore. She looked at Naruto as if he was someone questionable, like he shouldn't be here. "Verna." Sasuke and the woman who identified as 'verna' sized each other up visually. "Does she work here?" Naruto asked but hid behind Sasuke when Verna looked at him like he was a clueless piece of trash.

"Not exactly. She owns all of the more... _shady_  places around here. For example she owns a club that's main purpose is showing off your pets. My father is in business with her so we're acquainted. Itachi used too take me too the club's and whatnot just too freak out dad so that's why I'm so familiar. That would probably explain my sexual preference since there are more girls owning girls than any other type of pet-owner combo." Sasuke explained, leaving Naruto more confused than he was before

"I'm assuming you've taken on a pet" Verna lifted a eyebrow at Naruto. "Go pick out a collar and whatever else you want." Sasuke said. Naruto walked off then turned around too say something but Sasuke was talking too Verna about some family business. Naruto walked around the shop for a little then stopped too look at a wall of collars.  _I wonder why I need it anyways. It's not like he's going too put me on a leash. Right?_ "Its a symbol of ownership and value." Naruto spun around and found a woman with a two lip piercings four ear piercings, per ear and purple and black hair. It was just scary enough too be cool.

"The more expensive the collar the more valuable your owner thinks you are and the higher ranked pet you become." The lady informed him but Naruto must of looked confused because she went on. "In our little world here you are treated based on two things your owner and your collar. So basically when you're in our side of the world you either get treated like trash or like a VIP... of the pets anyways. I'm assuming you're a pet anyways. By the way its Lenora." Lenora said.

Naruto felt overwhelmed by all the knew knowledge but Lenora just laughed. "I'll help you out while you're here. You can ask questions while we pick out a collar and whatever else you were looking for." Lenora and Naruto searched the collections of Collars when Naruto noticed a spiky one on her neck. "You're a pet?" Naruto asked. "Yep. Not all pets are shy and submissive. Some people just like it rough and want a owner too piss off and decide too be a pet." Lenora said, surprisingly calmly.

"So what do ranks matter." Naruto asked, looking at a black collar. "When you go too social meetings with others, Or just clubs, stores and any other place you would find people from our side, people judge you based on your owner and collar. For example, Verna over there treated you like trash because of that trashy collar. She would of either ignored your existence or set you too work if Mr. Uchiha hadn't of been your owner. Besides you seem new too this, for him too go and get you a better collar right away means he's about too go show you off." Lenora explained. This gave Naruto a ton of relief, just knowing some of what he had gotten himself into.

"I've decided." Naruto picked a black, leather collar wich fit nice. "Do yourself a favor and ask him too plate it. You'll be treated a hell of a lot better and if he says yes he must value you alot. That collar is expensive as it is." Lenora slunk out too deal with some more customers when Sasuke came back. "That's what you want?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah! I mean, yes master! And um, are you going too plate it?" Naruto asked. "If that's what you want. It is your collar." Sasuke said and was surprised when Naruto hugged him.

10 minutes later Naruto had his collar on with his name plated in silver. Verna looked shocked when she saw it and no longer looked at Naruto like he was trash and actually said 'Goodbye Naruto' on his way out. "Were going too a party next. Father is making me go so it will be bearable if you're there" The two soon arrived in a mansion. Sasuke's father waved at the two and let out a small laugh at Naruto's collar.

Naruto was shocked too see women in maid outfits nurse outfits and guys in suits and white gloves.  _I understand what she was saying better now._ Naruto glanced at a guy with three pets kneeling by him. Two girls in maid costumes with cheap white collars. And a male in a butler outfit with a expensive looking black collar that was kneeling on a pillow, people occasionally waving at him.

But Naruto was astounded by the lewd things people were doing in public. One obviously had a dildo or something up her and was blushing and trying too stay composed. As he looked around many of them were doing this, girls and guys. "Hey Sasuke. I see you finally got one, eh?" The guy with the three pets came up too him. "I'm Akihisa. Meet Sarah, Dani and Jake." The guy introduced himself and his pets. "H-H-Hi. I-I'm Sarah." A blushing blonde bowed then scampered behind Akihisa. "Hey I'm Dani" Dani introduced herself, boldly but still blushing, and stood next too sarah. "Jake." The guy said not moving from his spot beside his master.

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Princess wanted too stay at home." Akihisa explained. "Hinata..." Naruto wondered if it was the one he knew. "So are you going to let me borrow that one?" Akihisa licked his lips. "No. Naruto stay away from that pervert." Sasuke tugged Naruto too a table. "I was kidding!" Akihisa laughed and sat down at the same table. Jake sat at the table while the other two kneeled. "Yeah right." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke put his hand in Naruto's lap, feeling around for the zipper as him and Akihisa talked normally. When he found it he stuck his hand in Naruto's pants and started stroking him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's 'I dare you too moan' smirk. Naruto found it increasingly hard not too moan, clenching his fist in order not too. "Jake, get us some drinks." Akihisa ordered.  _So I guess no matter what rank they are still pets after all_. "Yes Lord Akihisa." Jake said and went off. Though Naruto was surprised at the title change.

In the distraction Naruto forgot about trying not to moan and moaned. Sasuke removed his hand and was obviously trying not too laugh. Sarah let out a small laugh, Sasuke looked pissed that she was laughing. "Sarah are you ready for punishment?" Akihisa suddenly turned serious. "Please punish me Lord Akihisa." Sarah said though it sounded like something she was forced too say. Akihisa pulled out a device and pushed a button on it. Sarah opened her eyes wide and let out a small scream. "Thank you for the punishment Lord Akihisa." Sarah looked embarrassed and miserable.

"You know you're going too be punished too right?" Sasuke smirked. Sasuke took him too a back room and made him bend over a table. Sasuke rapidly stuck two fingers in Naruto. Wich hurt in the beginning but soon turned into pleasure and he started moaning and climaxed. Naruto sat down, embarrassed. "Next time don't moan" Sasuke took Naruto in his arm's and kissed his head. "Yes master." Naruto understood Sarah's embarrassment, and why the pets were all so well behaved and didn't make a scene about anything.  _But...I think I might like this_


	2. Our Family

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes. Over the past week he'd gotten very accustomed too his new life. His Cardinal Rule was too keep his mouth shut, though he never could seem too actually _follow_  it. It was a big day, Sasuke's taking him to a certain club where according too Sasuke is where you show off your pets and make new connections. Also there will be pet trading and selling wich scared Naruto but Sasuke promised him that he'd take care of him.

Naruto used two fingers too feel the silver plating on his collar.  _A symbol of my master's love._ Naruto went in his bathroom and turned on the shower when he noticed a note on the towels.

Hey Idiot,

You woke up at 9:00 didn't you? You've got a hour to be ready. Here's what I need you too do.

· Shower and wear something that you can easily take off

· Get enough snacks too last a while

· Comb your hair down today

· Be rock hard

There's a car waiting for you downstairs, get in. Don't feel the need too obey anyone in there and if they try too do anything that

prevents you from being by my side at exactly 10:30, feel free too kick any one of their asses too make sure you're on time. You should

be outside Desire when they drop you off. Don't be nervous.

-Sasuke

Naruto read his last order over one more time.  _He wants me hard? What's he planning? And HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHEN I'D WAKE UP!_  Naruto showered quickly and completed his tasks... except for...  _How the hell does he expect me too get hard?_  Naruto wandered in Sasuke's room and found a note.

Can't do it? Imagine me toying with your body. Me taking that dick of yours in my mouth and swallowing everything that comes out of it. Hard yet? How about me taking you up the ass, nice and hard how you like it. Hard yet? Look down.

-Sasuke

Naruto looked down and blushed at the fact Sasuke knew exactly how too make him hard without even being present. Naruto noticed it had been an hour and rushed outside where, as planned, there was a car, more specifically a sheek black one. Naruto opened the door nervously but arrived at Desire shortly where Lenora was waiting outside.

"Hey Naruto. He's in here follow me." Lenora opened the door too Desire where Sasuke had a smirk plastered on his face. "Kick any asses?" Sasuke asked as Naruto followed him and Lenora too the back of the store. "No, was looking forward too it too" Naruto grinned. "Strip." Sasuke turned around suddenly.

"S-Str...Yes master." Naruto took off his clothes and blushed as he put his hands on his boxers, Lenora looked a little too pleased at the change of events for him. "Here." Sasuke put a hand over the hand that was over his boxers and kneeled.  _What...what the hell is he up too._ Sasuke pulled off Naruto's boxers and flicked his still erect member causing Naruto too moan. Sasuke stood up and smirked, pulling Naruto's boxers back up in the process. "So, let's get too work Mr. Uchiha." Lenora snickered and started putting Naruto in a costume.

 _A costume. He's dressing me as a butler?_  Lenora tied something in his hair. Naruto got suspicious when Lenora started putting him in thigh high, black and lacy at the top stockings and flats. Naruto glanced at his outfit in the mirror. He was in a skimpy maid costume that's dress ended short enough too just show the lacy top of his thigh high stockings. What was put in his hair was a maid head band.

"A girl... You dressed me as a maid?!" Naruto stomped his foot at him. "It looks even better when you're moving." Sasuke smirked. "I hate it." Naruto replied stubbornly. Sasuke suddenly started playing with Naruto's hair.  _He's looking at me so closely. He's a asshole but... only Sometimes._  "As I thought, you have no idea how too comb hair." Sasuke poked a piece of the blonde's hair and it turned back into a spike.  _I take it back. This guy is a asshole all the time_.

Lenora immediately started combing and flat ironing his hair down until it was perfectly straight. He took a closer look at himself as Lenora added white gloves that ended black and ruffled halfway up his upper arm. His dress was strapless and ruffled at the all the edges. "Finished." Lenora wiped a bead of sweat of her face and looking at a clock Naruto was surprised the ordeal took an hour and a half.

"Good. Now we need some toys...hmm." Sasuke looked thoughtfully at the shelves. "Toys... I'm not a little kid ya know!" Naruto protested. "Sex toys you idiot. Now get on all fours, drop the boxers and lift the skirt." Sasuke ordered. Naruto immediately followed.  _Sex toys...like ass plugs?_ Sasuke came back a while later with a array of toys. "Don't hold back any reactions" Sasuke stuck a dildo up Naruto causing him too scream. "Hmm. Now try too hold them back" Sasuke started pumping Naruto with the toy.

Naruto tried his best too hold back his screams but they came anyways and Sasuke took the toy out. "He's a newbie right? How about a small vibrating one and the plugs. If you want something like that just get smaller versions." Lenora suggested.  _Smaller versions... plugs... small vibrating one... what are they._ Sasuke stuck a small vibrator in him and Naruto managed too cut back his screams too occasional small moans. "It still feels good right?" Sasuke asked. "Y-yes Master." Naruto moaned. "Ok so I'll take that and all of your other suggestions. And I need a punishment tool but I don't want a whip." Sasuke said

 _Punishment tool? I thought punishment was just fingering me hard... Damn If this didn't feel so good..._ "Well, you could go with a paddle or a common tool for newbies is the ping pong paddle." Lenora supplied. "M-Master" Naruto managed. "Hold on. So could I get one in orange and one in black" Sasuke ignored Naruto.  _I'm about too... it feels so..._ "Sure I'll check you out right now if that's all." Lenora headed toward the register. "But I-I'm gonna-" Naruto moaned. "Just hold on!" Sasuke snapped and started too walk away.

"CUM!" Naruto climaxed onto the floor and then collapsed onto it. "Naruto! Great. Clean it up." Sasuke continued too the check out.  _He...He's mad at me._ Naruto got his clothes in order, cleaned up the mess and stood by Sasuke, hanging his head in shame. "I'm not mad at you." Sasuke patted the blonde's head. Naruto looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you!" Naruto blushed from the excitement.

"Lets go you idiot" Sasuke smiled fondly at him and they walked too the club wich was not too far away. "Do you think you'd want a companion?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "You mean another pet?" Naruto asked. "No I mean another fucking solar system." Sasuke said sarcastically. "It'd be fun! You could get alot of them and we'd be a big family ya know!" Naruto said excitedly. "A big family huh..." Sasuke said thoughtfully.  _Since Sasuke has a bad family and I don't really have one it would be good for both of us_. "Master's become famous by how many pets they have, how well behaved their pets are and what they own. Most have just one, but the more notorious Masters have a lot. For example Verna has 25 girl's, Lenora is one of them." Sasuke explained. "Her pets must be miserable." Naruto remembered the spiky collar on Lenora.

"Eh, her pets love pain so it works out for them. Anyways, if you want a big family we can do that, but let's start slow." Naruto nodded eagerly as theyes entered the club.

"Woah." Naruto was in awe by the strobing lights, and the mass of people. Naruto was already accustomed too all the sex but this was massive. "Hey Akihisa, I see you brought Hinata." Sasuke noted.  _That's Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga! Neji would throw a fit if he found out._ "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata hid behind Akihisa, blushing. "Hinata..." Naruto trailed off. "You'd be surprised how many of your friends are in this business" Akihisa laughed.

"Yo." Kakashi walked up too the group with at least 17 collared pets following. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "So Naruto is the new pet, Akihisa?" Kakashi asked. "No, he's mine." Sasuke piped up. "You finally got one, though I never pictured Naruto as the submissive type." Kakashi laughed. "What's going in here dattebayo!" Naruto demanded. "Our Sensei is actually a Notorious Master. those 17 pets you see aren't even all of them. But don't worry, he doesn't own anybody from the school." Sasuke explained  _Our Sensei is a famous Master?!_ "So on to business. I'm looking into getting another pet, any suggestions?" Sasuke asked. "There's some new club pets this time around. Mostly girls." Akihisa supplied. "Naruto isn't the only newbie. I heard Sakura, Sai and Temari were on the market too now." Kakashi said. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto silent!" Sasuke snapped. "So maybe you want another one you already know?" Akihisa asked. "I thought Sai was under Danzo? By the way, Danzo is the  _most_  notorious Master." Sasuke clarified.  _I'm even more confused now..._  "He left, Danzo was being too harsh and with all those pets Danzo has I heard he was bored out of his mind." Akihisa laughed. "Danzo's are always so well trained. Maybe I'll look into it" Sasuke said.

They all sat in tables facing a stage, masters in seats, pets at their feet. The person on the stage was calling up Master's one by one too show off their pet or pets. They'd be toyed with, inspected and everybody'd clap.  _I wonder if I have too go up..._ "Next time we attend you'll be up there. But you're only in the second event." Sasuke noticed Naruto's worrying. "The second event...?" Naruto asked

"There are different events here, the first two are the only ones we have too sit for. First is for groups of pets second is individual. The rest of the events are usually a bit more sadistic, like how much pain your pet can take, buying and trading pets, public performances, public training, and so on." Akihisa explained.

"Akihisa S." The person on the stage called. Naruto paid attention this time. Akihisa barked various orders wich his pets followed. The guy on the stage was fingering Hinata then tasted it. He moved on too everybody else and did the same. He'd inspect their naked bodies then he gave Akihisa a high five. "Next for Individual. Our very own Sasuke U.!" The man said. Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring glance then led him too the stage.

"If you don't know what too do, improvise and act like that's what you were supposed too do." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement. He remembered some of the things Sasuke'd taught him, he wasn't paying much attention and Sasuke had gotten frustrated and left so they never finished his training.

"Ok first obedience." The man said. "Receiving Position." Naruto was happy he remembered this one and immediately got on all fours and spread his legs, boxers down skirt up. "Punishiment Position" Naruto closed his legs. "Noww finish off with your pre prepared inspection postition." The man said.  _We never did this one... How's he gonna, well time to improvise._ "Inspection Position" Sasuke sounded nervous.

Naruto decided too get on his back, legs up and knees bent. The man stuck a finger in Naruto.  _Am I supposed too hold it in or... damn you Sasuke!_ Sasuke was almost unrecognizable with that nervous look.  _I didn't hear anybody else make noise so..._  "Good." Naruto looked at the man lick his finger. Sasuke led Naruto off the stage where they were too relieved too actually pay attention too the other people on the stage.

After individuals were over they sat at a round table, Only Kakashi's pets sat on the floor this time. Sai came over as their waiter. "So Sai how's it like being here." Akihisa asked. "Well, I think you'd have too be pretty pathetic too actually want too stay here." Sai smiled and earned a few glares from some of the long term club pets that were serving other tables. "So you'd be interested in finding another master?" Akihisa raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Yes I-" Sai noticed Naruto and was surprised. "Suprising huh?" Naruto laughed. "Quite. Who'd want you as a pet? I'm still not certain you have any balls at all." Sai smiled again. "Why you-!" Naruto was quieted down by a death glare from Sasuke. "I would. Though in that department he isn't very good he's still... interesting." Sasuke smirked.

 _You asshole!_ "Any offers yet?" Kakashi asked. "Well Danzo wants me back and a few other people. Are you trying to make one?" Sai answered. "No. But Sasuke would be interested." Kakashi responded. "I suppose it would be best if I was with someone I knew." Sai said thoughtfully. "Then it's settled! Hey you should look into Sakura and Temari too, you've certainly got enough room." Akihisa said cheerfully. "Anybody but Sakura." Sasuke grimaced. "Why not her? Hinata wants to recruit her for our crew, but we'd need another room built. Right Hinata?" Akihisa turned towards her. "Y-yes! B-because um... Sakura-chan is my freind, she's nice and pretty." Hinata fiddled her fingers and blushed.

"Sakura-chan is pretty cool Hinata!" Naruto grinned and Hinata turned red. "She's annoying. I'll take Sai and Temari though." Sasuke said. "Great. But, what would you like too drink?" Sai took our orders and left.  _I have to live with Sai?! How come we can't take Sakura-chan?!_

_**\- Lots of irrelevant conversation later** _ _**-** _

Naruto stretched out on his bed then looked, annoyed at Sai. "Why do you have too sleep here." Naruto said stubbornly. "Because Master Sasuke wants a boys room and a girl's room." Sai answered. "That's not what I-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke and Temari entering.

"Tommorow I'm buying your collars and group training. The second one includes  _you_  Naruto." Sasuke said pointedly. "Yes master" Temari and Sai said. "Yeah yeah master." Naruto grumbled. "5 hits for that. Punishment Position." Sasuke smirked. Naruto immediately got in position and took his punishment. "But first I wanted to get a feel for our newest members. Undress, both of you." Sasuke put the paddle he was using on the dresser.

They immediately stripped down. "Pleasure Position means all fours, legs apart, pants and underwear pulled down, or for Temari, skirt up. Get in it" Sasuke instructed.  _Its sort of weird... him ordering Temari around, since she's older._

Sai's face didn't change as Sasuke stuck in two fingers, though he was using his other hand on Temari who was obviously enjoying it and trying too stay silent. Sasuke applied four fingers in Sai and Sai let out a small moan. "So you were keeping it in?" Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, I'd like too test how loud they cum. Make Sai cum, I'm doing Temari." Sasuke instructed. Naruto looked at Sai stubbornly and undressed reluctantly. "Giving up so early? I know you can't do it but why not try?" Sai grinned at him. "Thats it!" Naruto shoved three fingers in Sai and then started toying with his nipple. "Is that the best you've got?" Sai suppressed a moan, but Naruto could feel that he liked it. "Sai, you can't hold back." Sasuke instructed, on that note Sai started moaning as loudly as Temari.

 _I wish he'd do to me what he's doing too Temari... it's not fair._ Sasuke squeezed Temari's boobs extracting a louder moan than the ones before and soon Temari came onto his fingers, she laid down on the ground, panting. "Idiot, you can't even make Sai cum?" Sasuke smirked.  _Why that bastard!_ Naruto flipped Sai around, inserted a fourth finger and licked one of his nipples while pinching the other, Sai came loudly, too Naruto's satisfaction.

"Now it's your turn." Sasuke said mischievously. Sasuke grabbed him by his collar and kissed him.  _Sasuke..._  Sasuke then entered Naruto, without warning. Though he was very lubed by his precum. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. "I'm that good?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto was laying on the floor, moaning looking up at Sasuke who was showing no mercy. "Fuck!" Naruto raised a shaky hand up too Sasuke's face, pulling him down for a kiss. "Sas- SASUKE!" "NARUTO!" The two came together. Naruto lay panting on the floor in between Sai and Temari. Sasuke got up too leave. "I love you." Naruto panted as Sasuke opened the door.

"I think your an Idiot. But, I'm glad your my pet." Sasuke left, closing the door behind him.  _I'll take that as I love you too... Sasuke.._


	3. Naruto's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's feelings for Sasuke intensify and Sasuke's assholeness does as well. But, when Sasuke is caught doing something he shouldn't of how will the three pets cope? And more importantly, how does Naruto feel about it?

Naruto woke up too Sai, in a maid costume identical to his, pushing him off the bed. "What the hell?" Naruto demanded. "Master Sasuke's instructions were to wake you up by any means necessary." Sai said fixing the bed. "You could of shaken me!" Naruto yelled at him shaking his fist. "But this way was more amusing." Sai smiled. Naruto grumbled then put on his own maid outfit when he noticed Temari was sitting on a chair smirking. "Hey what are you smirking about?" Naruto demanded. "You almost look like a girl in that." Temari laughed.  _She's almost as pretty as Sakura... I wonder why we all wear the same costume..._

"Whatever, what's breakfast" Naruto grumbled. "Sasuke said too open this note at nine once you woke up" Temari waved a folded piece of paper in the air which Sai grabbed and started to read.

Hey pets,

Temari you're in charge. Make sure these things get done.

· Breakfast.

· Naruto's hair combed down.

· There are bunk beds by the back door with people too assemble them arriving at nine thirty they'll be put in the biggest room there.

· You're all living in that big room so decorate it.

· Pack, we are going too have a long day.

· Make sure you pack a change of nice clothes, the idiot needs girl clothes.

· Be in the limo waiting at the front by eleven.

-Sasuke

"The hell does he mean by the third one dattebayo!" Naruto stood up but Temari pushed him back on the bed and began to comb his hair down. "It seems he wants us too stay in one room." Sai said then Naruto crossed his arm's. "Why do  _you_ get to dress as a guy." Naruto complained. "Maybe it has too do with your lack of balls." Sai smiled. Naruto jumped up in attempt to punch him but Temari pushed him back down.

"I'm in charge so Sai you pack everything, Naruto once I'm done you can eat Ramen and we'll deal with the rest when we get there." Temari said assertively. "Ramen!" Naruto cheered. Sai got out a luggage and began too pack. "I'm do-" Temari started but Naruto raced off too the kitchen too get some Ramen.

At eleven thee three were in the limo and ready. "I wonder what's going to happen. He said pack nice clothes." Temari thought outloud. "I'm assuming a dinner." Sai said. "Where I'm having too dress as a girl." Naruto grumbled. "Maybe he thinks you're cuter that way." Temari laughed.  _Cute... Sasuke thinks I'm cute. I...I don't understand why it makes me so happy._ Temari smirked at his blush which only caused it too deepen.

"Were you homo before the pet thing?" Temari asked and Naruto shook his head. "Figures." Temari smirked.  _Homo... Not too long ago I was watching Sakura while she stretched in P.E... I still do too be honest. I told him I loved him yesterday... what did it really mean? Am I homosexual or straight. It just... makes me so happy when he recognizes me or compliments me. I don't know what's going on anymore._

Lost in his own thoughts Naruto didn't even realize it when they arrived at Desire. "Naruto." Sai tugged him by the wrist out the car. "Lenora put Temari in a spiky collar and Sai in a plain leather." Sasuke said and gestured for Naruto too stand next too him.  _There it is again... that rush of happiness._ Naruto happily stood next too him and observed them quietly. "It's awesome!" Temari cheered pumping a fist in the air. "Mine... is nice also." Sai said, giving a genuine smile.

"Now I'm dropping you three off for training with Verna." Sasuke said and they all groaned 'yes master'.

"Ok you shits." Verna slapped her riding crop too her hand and paced in front of them. "You will address me as Mistress. I will adress you as shits. You will follow every command I have. If you- When you do something worthy of punishment you will ask for it. When you are finished with it you will thank me. Am I understood?" Verna smiled, not bothering too hide how this exited her. "Yes Mistress"

Sore legs and asses later they were in a hotel room tied up with ropes waiting for Sasuke. "Who got beaten the most?" Sasuke smirked. Temari and Sai uttered weak laughs. "It's not funny dattebayo!" Naruto protested. Sasuke pulled three blue vibrator's from behind his back and Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't bother being scared  _now_. This is the easiest part." Sasuke laughed.  _That bastard._

Once they all had them in Sasuke released them from the ropes. "Get dressed. We're going too a dinner. Vibrators stay." Sasuke sat on the large bed and watched them. Naruto squirmed as he put his white dress on. He pulled on a single white glove then clenched the bathroom counter, the warm pleasure coursing through his body, wanting too explode into a intense white frenzy. "No orgasms allowed." Sasuke smirked.  _Dirty bastard._

Naruto put on the other glove and collapsed onto the floor moaning and writhing in ecstasy. "Naruto!" Temari immediately dropped too help him. "I-"  _Focus on something else... think about Lenora or Verna._ "I'm ok." Naruto stood back up and grinned at her. Temari got up and smiled back, her spaghetti strap black dress flowing gracefully with every movement. Naruto roughed through getting his, thankfully not high heel, shoes on. "You may cum." Sasuke said and the three were screaming and squirting all over the floor. Sai pulled his dick out of his pants, Temari pulled her skirt up and Naruto didn't bother. In the searing white heat Naruto didn't even hear himself screaming, it was just one loud noise.

Naruto panted once it was all over and reached too take the Vibrator out but felt a warm hand push it in deeper wich sent him in another uncontrollable orgasm. Naruto used his feet too nudge away from Sasuke. "It stays in." Sasuke smirked. Naruto panted, not having the will, at the moment, too call him a bastard. After Naruto had calmed down and they had all rearranged their clothes they had gotten in a limo again.

"Completely quiet unless spoken too. Understood?" Naruto, Temari and Sai nodded in agreement. They shortly arrived at the ritzy 'Le something' Naruto couldn't pronounce the restaurant name which signaled too him that it probably didn't have Ramen. Naruto looked around at the long line waiting outside. "Your reservation is waiting sir." A man in a suit opened the door and bowed. They walked right in the restaurant and sat down at a table with a few official looking men with the same number of women.

While Sasuke talked about the Uchiha businesses Naruto looked at their necks closely. There was jewelry, no collars. "Are collars a new trend?" I brunette asked him. She was the picture of elegance in her dangling silver earrings, white dress and cream shawl. She obviously was the type too keep up with the latest fashions. "No, I don't think" Naruto was focused on her neck. "Then why do you three wear them?" She laughed as if it were silly not to follow trends closely.

"Because they are..." Naruto looked at Temari and Sai. 'Not a pet' Temari mouthed. "... something new we're trying." Naruto attempted a smile.  _Not a pet... then what are they? Mistresses?_ "You look like you have a question. Feel free too speak hon, you three are awfully quiet." The brunette raised a perfectly manicured eye brow. "I was wondering... what your relationship was to the others." Naruto said. Naruto suddenly felt the vibrator, wich he hadn't noticed had gone still, start vibrating again. Temari glared at him but it was obvious this was Sasuke's work.

"A wife. Couldn't you tell hon?" The woman was obviously concerned about his mental health.  _How could I forget about wives._ "J-just ch-checking." Naruto pressed his hands in his lap and bit his lip. The woman moved on too talk too Temari who somehow had all the right questions and answers. Naruto looked down,  _I can't cry... it would only embarrass Sasuke more._ A warm hand rested on Naruto's lap. The blonde looked up at Sasuke and smiled brightly. The women said 'aww' because they had nothing better to do but notice. Sasuke didn't look away from the men he was talking too. One of them looked over a chuckled. That's when it hit him like a freight train.

_They think I'm a girl. They are normal people talking too Sasuke about normal Uchiha business. He dressed us this way because Temari and Sai look like a couple and... I look like Sasuke's girlfriend. It wasn't about how cute he thought I was._

Sasuke looked at Naruto then excused the two and Sasuke dragged Naruto too the bathroom. "I'm not mad at you for what you said so relax." Sasuke said as if that would solve it. "I'm fine. I don't want you too be any more ashamed of me." Naruto attempted too leave but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "I'm not mad so what is your problem." Sasuke yanked him till they were facing each other. "I figured out why Sai is dressed as a male." Naruto looked away.

Sasuke broke out laughing. "What's so fucking funny!" Naruto demanded. "It's just how much of an Idiot you are." Sasuke attempted too controll his laughter. "I don't understand..." Naruto blushed as Sasuke grabbed his face putting it inches too his own. Sasuke put is hand on the small of his back and gently put their bodies together. "I chose you too be the girl because you're the only one cute enough too pull it off." Sasuke smirked. Naruto instantly became flustered. "Do you love me?" Naruto covered his mouth a second too late.

"I think your ok." Sasuke headed out the door the stopped. "Just so you know the men think you're a girl too." Sasuke walked out.  _I can't be homosexual. Do people just change like that? Can you just wake up one day and like guys? Wait..._  "I LOOK NOTHING LIKE A GIRL. I'M A MAN!" Naruto stomped out the bathroom and back too his seat. Once he sat down the vibrator sunk in deeper and he clenched his fist. Naruto was on slightly relieved when Sasuke made it stop vibrating.

After a lot of excruciatingly boring chat they headed too a different hotel. Sasuke left the three alone with Temari in charge. Sai sat on the balcony and drew while Temari played on her phone and Naruto boredly played a game on his Nintendo. "Temari I'm bored let's explore!" Naruto suggested. "But Master Sasuke-" Sai started. "Said Temari was in charge. So can we?" Naruto asked, cutting Sai off. "I suppose." Temari and Naruto headed outside the room. "Look!" Sai caught their attention and saw Sasuke kissing the brunette through a window.

 _That asshole._ Everybody was visibly distraught. Temari turned away and punched a wall. Sai was obviously confused at this feeling he was getting. "Why would he do that." Naruto was brimming with anger. "He's not attached too us. He can date whoever he wants." Temari held her face in her palm.

_I've decided... I will make Sasuke love me no matter what, I love him, I know that now. Nobody can take that away from me!_


	4. Sasuke's affection

"Caught you!" Naruto jumped from the top bunk onto Sasuke. "Gah! You idiot get off me!" Sasuke pushed the grinning blonde off him. Sai stepped off the bottom bunk, "Naruto wanted too catch you in the act." Sai kneeled next too them. "You're forced too take us with you now." Temari laughed. "Will you eat breakfast with us Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded. "Fine! Temari make breakfast, we're just going too a park today so regular clothes." Sasuke ordered and left. "Yes master!" The cheerful responses came.

"Awesome! We never eat breakfast with Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. "It'll be fun." Temari smiled brightly then began combing Naruto's hair. "I wonder. What are we doing at the park?" Sai thought out loud. "We've been going too training and meetings for a while now maybe we're getting a break!" Naruto said excitedly. "Hopefully we will get too hang out with Hinata." Temari finished Naruto's hair and he immediately went too the shower.

_We've grown closer, all of us. We're like a small family. Sasuke has been busier than us lately, so we haven't seen much of him. But we've gone too school together and never really spoken and now that we're joined as Sasuke's pets we're closer than ever. Maybe I should talk too Sasuke again about more pets. At first I was just a tiny bit hesitant about the whole thing. It's hard just... surrendering. Not too mention when we go too school, that's got to be the hardest part. Sasuke purposely makes us call him master in front of alot of people just too embarrass us. Even so... I... I've never had a family before. It feels... nice. Knowing people that care about you are waiting when you get home and care if you're late. Knowing that when you forget your vibrator at home they'll lend you theirs. I like how we're so free together, if any of us just need sex. There's a person there to give it to you. This is what family is all about._

Naruto hopped out the shower where Temari and Sai were ready. They headed too the breakfast table and sat down. "Um... Sasuke I was wondering if... we could get another family member!" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked a bit surprised then settled back into his usual smug look. "If that's what you want." Sasuke replied. Happy cheers came from around the table. "We should get a girl so I'm not out numbered." Temari grinned. "No we need a male to level it off." Sasuke said, Sai and Temari snickered. "Whaddaya mean?" Naruto looked around at everybody's amused faces. "Hey... I'M NOT A GIRL DATTEBAYO!" Naruto protested sending everyone else into a fit of laughter.

"How about we get two again? A genuine girl for Temari and a male." Sai suggested. "Sounds good. Let's go, park first new people later." Sasuke stood up and left. "We barely ate!" Naruto complained. "We have no other option." Temari reminded him and got up too leave herself.  _No other option..._  Naruto found himself getting hot, it had been a while since Sasuke had been inside of him, lately it was just vibrators, Sai, Temari with a strap on or him doing Temari. Mostly the last option, Temari turned out too be a pain loving slut. Naruto never really had that much fun doing Temari, though it was much more enjoyable to get fucked by her.

They walked down the windy path of the park, enjoying the sunshine and small freedom. "Sasuke!" Temari giggled bending down too pat a dog. Sai sat in the crisp grass with a genuine smile climbing up his face, pulling out his sketchbook. It wasn't at if they hadn't gone too the park before, but it was a nice change of pace. Even Sasuke had a small smile on his face as he ran a single hand through his hair, enjoying the cool breeze.

Naruto sat down on the bench and took a deep breath, admiring the stone paths and perfect mixture sakura and what he thought to be oak. Though he honestly wouldn't know either way, it was a tree. Naruto noticed a evil smirk crawl up Sasuke's face as the raven sat next to him. Naruto decided too ignore it, and ran too play with the dog Temari was enamored with.

"It's so cute!" Temari laid back on the grass. "It is!" Naruto laid on the grass as well as the dog disappeared. "Something bothers me though." Temari's happy carefree face becoming clouded with worry. "You haven't noticed?" Sai laid down next too the pair. Naruto wondered if they saw the smirk when Temari saved him from his confusion. "He always has something planned. But today... no vibrators, plugs, dildos or anything." Temari explained.

"You ruin all the fun." Naruto turned around too see Sasuke's fully formed smirk. "Get embarrassed easily?" Sasuke asked but before he could respond the three were shoved in the mens bathroom. _Atleast it was the men's bathroom._ Naruto was the first to be forcibly stripped, Temari and Sai followed not long after, though Naruto was allowed his underwear. "Someone could come in!" Naruto protested. "Sai walk Temari too the women's room and stay untill at least 5 people walk in." Sasuke smirked. "Y-yes Master... b-but!" Temari looked mortified as Sai grabbed her arm and took her away.

"Sasuke that's so cruel!" Naruto was pushed against a wall and kissed. "Are you disobeying?" Sasuske's face contorted into that familiar evil grin, he was obviously enjoying extorting his power. "No I-I" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's warm tongue entering his mouth. Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's hair and moaned into his mouth as Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipple. "You enjoy it. You should say thank you Sasuke smirked. "I'm not! You- you- you can't just-" Naruto felt himself be slapped, the searing pain almost feeling good.

"I can't?" Sasuke pointed down and Naruto looked at the large bulge in his underwear. Sasuke pulled up Naruto's shirt and moved his tongue over the blonde's nipples, the circular motion driving him crazy. Sasuke cupped the throbbing bulge and put his face beside Naruto's ear. "Ask for what you want." Sasuke's sultry voice came.

"Fuck me." Naruto begged. "That wasn't so hard was it? But of course since I'm in charge I'd rather not... at the moment anyways." Sasuke laughed. Sasuke pulled Naruto's last piece of clothing off. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder and expected to be shoved down too the floor but instead was lifted up and laid on the floor.

Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's ass and was pleased with the loud moan he received in response. Naruto put his legs around Sasuke's and urged his tongue in faster. Sasuke moved his tongue in faster too meet with the screaming blonde's demands. Naruto tightened his legs around Sasuke and grabbed his hair, pulling him faster and faster into him. "Fuck!" Sasuke removed his tongue and pushed away.

"I thought I couldn't do this?" Sasuke smirked. "Please" Naruto begged shamelessly. Sasuke coated his fingers then shoved two fingers in Naruto. "Remind me who owns you again?" Sasuke slammed his fingers as far as they'd go in Naruto's ass. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, the words surprisingly turning him on more and more. "Who's ass is this again?" Sasuke added a third finger and picked up his pace. "ITS SASUKE'S, IT'S SASUKE'S!" Naruto forgot where he was and lost his sense of time. "And who's about to make  _my_  ass cum?" Sasuke added a fourth finger. "SAS-" Naruto lost his voice into a intense orgasm. Naruto writhed on the floor and nudged away from Sasuke with his foot.

Naruto shuddered one more time and sat up weakly. They both became alert with the door knob creaked. Sasuke picked Naruto up and dashed in a stall just in time.

_He carried me in a stall? But he made Sai and Temari stand naked for at least five people to see. Why is he hiding me? Why does he look nervous? Why..._

A stream of pee came, footsteps then the door. "Sasuke?" Temari and Sai walked in and Sasuke walked out the bathroom, still carrying Naruto. When Temari looked questioningly at him he blushed and dropped Naruto. "Get your clothes on. We're going to find those new pets." Sasuke walked out and slammed the door.

"He's been more evil than usual." Temari said. "Yeah..."  _He... protected me?_

At the usual club, Darkadia, they ran into Akihisa.

"Looking for new pets. Two again, Sakura isn't a option, anything new?" Sasuke asked. "It's only been a few weeks. But-" Akihisa followed Naruto's gaze.

"Well there's them. Not exactly new, they've been club pets for a month. The girl was actually under someone before being a pet. Well trained and pretty hot if you ask me. But you're probably focused on the male, before the club I think he was trying to be a Dom but realized he was a natural Sub." Akihisa explained.

"Sasuke we know them." Naruto pointed out. "No, really?" Sasuke patted the frowning blonde's head. "Sasuke actually there's some new names in our ranks. Pretty serious too, can the pets wait?" Akihisa asked and pulled Sasuke off.

"S-sorry about Akihisa, but do you want to maybe sit down? There's sort of um, a special part of the club for pets. Unless you want to stay here!" Hinata fidgeted nervously. "That sounds awesome Hinata!" Naruto said and Hinata turned red and lead them too the place she was talking about.

Naruto rested on a couch as Temari tossed him a soda. "So Hinata how is Akihisa?" Temari asked. "He's a playboy. Just how he looks, he likes for us too strip and give him blow jobs on call. Weird nurse fetish too." Jake said. "J-jake!" Hinata said and everybody laughed. "Sasuke likes to embarrass us. I feel bad for the new guys. Though Sasuke has his good points." Temari said. "A asshole if you ask me." Naruto said.

"Because he treats you like a girl?" Sai asked. "Yes!" Naruto exclaimed "Maybe it has to do with your lack of balls?" Sai smiled. "Sai you jerk! I don't understand why  _you_ get to dress like a guy!" Naruto pouted stubbornly. "Because he has balls?" Temari smirked causing a ripple of laughter. "Temari not you too!"

"Akihisa you didn't need to drag me away for that! It's important but what if he isn't here?!" It was obviously Sasuke's irritated voice. "Then he has to be somewhere. Calm down." Akihisa opened the door. "Sai, Naruto, Temari there you guys are. The people Naruto were looking at are joining. Since we know them I thought it would be better." Sasuke led the new pair in.


	5. Bad Boy's Go To Itachi

"Shikamaru?", "Is that..." "I believe... she's Tayuya. From the Sound for, she's under Orochi-" "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT SAI!" "Honestly I thought your intelligence levels were too low to understand, sorry"

Naruto clenched his fist and stared at Sasuke's knowing smirk.  _That bastard... that BASTARD. That's the person who... who... who raped Temari! Orochimaru himself raped both of us doesn't that bastard care about anything?! Orochimaru's pets are famous for their rape play. Orochimaru himself is famous for raping, since this side of town is completely illegal no one can say anything... if not for the reason of we don't know whether they want it (rape) or not. When he raped us... I-I was angry nobody would tell... now even though I understand. It's still...still.._

"What's the matter...  _Naruto?_ " Sasuke's smirk turned into a smug smile... a satisfied one. "Sasuke, this is heartless even for you." Sai noted.  _Sai... I wonder if... I know that he had to go into Orochimaru's house because of Danzo but... I don't know what happened. I remember what happened back then so clearly_

**Flashback-**

Naruto held his tattered shirt close to his body. "Naruto! Why did you...You-you didn't have to-!" Sakura looked for the words to say but they all stopped coming. "He said he wanted me. I couldn't let you do it...When I saw him take of your shirt..." Naruto looked down and trailed off. "What's worse is that Sai-" "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT TRAITOR! S-sorry... Sakura-chan." Naruto noticed that the girl was almost to tears.

"Look. Naruto once we go in his hideout," Yamato grimaced ",We don't know what kind of things are their. I'm only your substitute teacher while Kakashi has the flu, maybe we should call a officer? Or alert our Hokage-sama?"

**Sai's Flashback**

Sai pulled his clothes back on. "Now that that's done for orochinaru... Sasuke, I wonder if he's truly rocketed to the top of Orochimaru's ranks?" Sai slowly opened Sasuke's door. "Sasuke, My order from Danzo... it's to bring you back with me by any means possible. But I don't believe you have the capacity to even form those bonds with my Lord Danzo." Sai waited for a response,  _Cocky isn't he._ "Bonds? That's your excuse for waking me up?"

Sai sat on his bed and smirked. "Do you want to find out?" Sai looked at him blankly. "Find out why I'm Orochimaru's favorite." Sasuke immediately descended upon Sai.

"Sasuke it's not what I-" Sai was immediately struck by who else's firm hand. "I was never intending on being someone's property. The only reason I'm doing this is because of Naru-." Sasuke immediately realized his words. "Well, his suffering was a small part. The main reason is my brother. "Naruto. You're gay aren't you? Naruto told me you two are like brothers. If so... then I'm sorry... Sasuke" That same hand knocked him to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FAMILY? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING!" Sasuke's smug smile transformed into pure rage. "I know that Naruto wants you back, that Naruto would still think of you as a freind even if you told him that-" Sai braced for another slap. "Don't you think I know that" Sasuke punched the wall causing it to crumble. Sasuke fell to the ground, silent tears streaking his face. "Don't you think...I know that?"

**-Temari's-**

"UGH" Temari was thrown against a tree, the shirt ripped and Tayuya let it drop down to the ground. "Look at the Kazekage's little whore." Tayuyu stepped closer and used two fingers to tilt Temari's head up. "W-what are you" Temari tried to inch away but Tayuya followed. "Don't bother with the skirt you little whore. The Kazekage likes it better  _off_ " Tayuya ripped Temari's skirt. "I don't under-" Temari reached for her fan but Tayuya stepped on her hand.

"Oh did I say Kazekage? I mean Shikamaru."

**-End-**

"Sasuke- Its not about me anymore look at Temari!" Naruto pointed at the blonde who was the Kazekage himself's sister but was trembling in fear. "It makes me horny, seeing you enraged. But it didn't scare you as I expected. Well, this is good enough. Suck me." Sasuke leaned against a wall. "What...are you insane? SASUKE BEFORE I WAS YOUR PET I WAS YOUR FREIND... I... Sasuke... what happend TO OUR BOND" Naruto clenched his fist. "I-I-I'll do it." Temari shakily got on her knees but let out a small scream as Sasuke hit her making her fall down.

"Our bond?" Sasuke smirked then leaned forward to grab his shirt and pull him closer. "Bastard" Naruto attempted to leave but Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and forced him to kneel in front of him. "Sasuke that one's disrespectful, maybe we should give him to Itachi for public whipping, Maybe if he joined the Akatsuki he'd be in better shape, Pein's pets know how to express themselves while staying in a pets place." Akihisa kicked Naruto out of the doorway. "I-" Sasuke started "Let's go." Everybody obediently followed Akihisa

"Sasuke!" Naruto reached out for his hand.  _I know I'm not a very good pet. But... even Sasuke himself wouldn't_. Sasuke put out his hand and their fingers collided in a frenzy, desperately seeking a firm hold. "Sasuke the news has already spread. You can't soil the Uchiha name." Itachi pulled Naruto off to the stage as Sasuke slowly dropped his arm.

Naruto had no time to react as his arm's and legs were chained turning him into a human X, as he was stripped bare and yanked inn place. "Attention. Thanks to my  _darling outotu_. We're starting this event early today." Itachi hit Naruto with the whip and he struggled against the chains, screaming. "But I haven't even opened skin yet." Itachi smirked. Naruto braced himself for the next hit. Naruto heard the now familiar crack of the whip.  _I can't even feel the hits anymore..._

Naruto looked up but only saw a familiar white piece of fabric dropped on him. Naruto pulled the fabric off him as he heard girls screams that were obviously in enjoyment. "SASUKE!" He screamed. Sasuke gave a pained smirk, "Fuck the Uchiha name."

Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand and shielding him. "They ripped your damn clothes so put that on for now." Sasuke released Naruto from his chains and he fell to the floor. "Master!" Temari and Sai ran to him as Shikamaru and Tayuya calmly walked behind. "We're leaving. Temari get his clothes." Sasuke snapped. "They're ripped!" Temari said hurriedly. "Fuck it. Put on my shirt." Sasuke said and walked away, his pets in close pursuit.

_It's the second time... the second time he's protected me._

Naruto wearily put on the shirt and headed to the car where Temari helped him in. "Get out." Sasuke hissed at Sai Temari Shikamaru and Tayuya. "Are you hurt?" Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the seat and got on all fours over him. "Your back..." Naruto softly touched the side of his back and Sasuke winced. "That's nothing. But Naruto should I take you to a hospital?" Sasuke tenderly rubbed the outline of the scar.

"Sasuke yours is bleeding I-" Sasuke kissed Naruto lovingly. "Tayuya was only a joke. To be honest that's not even Tayuya, it's Tenten in costume. I'll never do it again... just please-" Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Don't scare me like that." Sasuke let go and Naruto noticed a almost invisible tear falling of his chin.

Naruto pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. Sasuke began trailing kisses down his neck, pulling off his shirt with ease he trailed them slowly and softly down to Naruto's underwear.  _Sasuke... I remember now. Why I love you._ Naruto let out a soft moan as Sasuke pulled of the blonde's underwear with his teeth.

Sasuke wet two fingers and slowly pushed the in Naruto's ass. Taking extra care to spread it widely. "Sasuke-" Naruto Sat up with Sasuke, wrapped his arm's around him and buried his face in his neck as Sasuke pushed in. "Yes it feels so good." Sasuke pumped in and out of Naruto, "faster" Sasuke laid down so Naruto was on top of him.

"So big- fuck Sasuke" Naruto closed his eyes while using his hands to push himself up and down. "Sasuke-it's getting bigger" Naruto gestured for Sasuke to lay him back down. "More- fuck me more! sasUKE" Sasuke rammed into Naruto relentlessly. "Fuck! FUCK! I'm gonna!" Naruto came onto Sasuke. "I'm cumming too- Naruto!" Sasuke filled Naruto up to the brim with his semen.

"Naruto-" Sasuke gently bit one of his nipples causing a scream. "Sasuke! Again- fuck me again!" Naruto begged. Sasuke finished with his nipple and slammed into Naruto again. "YES!" Naruto screamed. "S-Sasuke you have to move" Temari tightly pressed her legs together as she opened the door but you could see her wetness puddling on the floor.

Tenten who had changed back to regular clothes looked slightly hot and bothered while Sai was erect and Shikamaru seemed not to care. "Get in. But yotu have to participate." They got in the limo and Shikamaru lazily laid down as Sai descended upon him. "How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as Sai took off his clothes.

"mm yes Oh! Fuck yeah" Temari moaned in response to Tenten licking her. "Fuck!" Temari screamed, gripping Tenten's hair and pulling her face closer.

"SASUKE Don't stop! Don't stop!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder to try to make him go faster. "Shit! Fuck I- I- FUUUCK" Naruto came again.

Sasuke fell over on Naruto.

"YES!" "Fuck don't stop" "TENTEN!" "SAI!"

Naruto and Sasuke stayed trapped in their own little world. "I love you" Naruto breathed. "I-"

"Were here" The driver said and Sasuke left, though Naruto didn't miss his blush.

"Sasuke what we're you about to say" Naruto chased after him. "I was going to say I wish you'd shut up for once, Idiot. If you hadn't of disobeyed nothing ever would of happened. Anyways you're a crybaby, Itachi barely left a mark." Sasuke laid down on his bed. "Would you like me to treat it?" Temari and tenten appeared with first aid supplies.

"Fine. Everybody else leave." Sasuke barked.

Shikamaru laid in the bottom bunk while Sai and Naruto Sat on the floor. "Sasuke is such a bastard dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "But that's just our master I suppose. We all knew what we were getting into." Sai said. "I wish I had known" Naruto said grumpily. "He does have a split personality I suppose." Sai smiled.

"Sasuke... he died." Temari walked in. "WHAT!" Naruto started to run out the room but stopped seeing Temari and Tenten burst out laughing. "I told you he'd do that!" Temari laughed. "That's not funny!" Naruto pouted wich only escalated the laughter.  _I really wish I had known_


	6. Why Sasuke Can't Love

"Naruto..." Naruto woke up sleepily. "Naruto..." Naruto shot up out of Sasuke's bed, still feeling where Sasuke's arm was tightly wrapping around his frame. "How did I..." Naruto blushed realizing he'd been undressed. "Naru-..." Sasuke woke up and stretched out. "Sasuke why-"

"I just wanted to know you were safe." Sasuke blushed slightly. "Why would you do something so cruel." Naruto crossed his arms. "I knew it would piss you off. I didn't think that it'd go that far" Sasuke pulled Naruto by the arm back onto the bed where he began stroking Naruto's hair.

"Well it did." Naruto removed Sasuke's hands. Sasuke rolled over ontop of Naruto and kissed him. "Sasuke... do you love me?" Naruto blushed and looked into those seemingly heartless black orbs that he loved so much. "I care." Sasuke Sat on the edge of the bed. "You care about me... So is that love?" Naruto asked. "I'm the only one allowed to inflict pain on you." Sasuke picked up his shirt and began to put it on but Naruto grabbed his hand and pushed Sasuke down, Naruto on top of him.

Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. My heart... is racing. Sasuke... is he starting to love me?

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and placed it on his heart. Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum. It's beating even faster than mine... I've kissed him before... but now why am I..

Sasuke gently used his hand to guide Naruto's head. My heart... is it going to explode? It's going so fast now. Naruto slightly parted his lips. Sas-

"Master!" Sasuke shoved Naruto off him as Temari popped in. "Breakfast. It's ready." Temari put on a fake smile and swung open the door to leave. "Temari what is it?" Sasuke asked. Temari turned around incredulously, "Shikamaru is- Well it's nothing really" Temari blushed brightly. "...Ok, so what is breakfast?" Sasuke asked. "The usual." Temari smiled and hopped out. "Idiot get dressed what are you doing?" Sasuke quickly put his clothes on and slammed the door on the way out.

Everytime we get close he just gets pissed off after it. It doesn't make sense... He'll be really cruel then get soft right after it, and I'm pretty sure he only does it to me. I've noticed... I'm always with him, he'll make or let Temari or Sai do something different but I'm always by his side. I wonder what's going on in his head...

Naruto immediately became aware that the lively sounds of the usual hustle and bustle was gone and tip-toed out the room and poked his head into the living room. "This is my wing of the house. It's completely separated from the main house so you have no excuse to be here. What do you want." Sasuke glared at his brother. "The Akatsuki wants Naruto. They're willing to pay any price." Itachi said bluntly. "He isn't for sale." Sasuke brushed Itachi off. "Then a trade? He has to have some price." Itachi offered. "Who's idea was taking Naruto anyways?" Sasuke accused. "Oh my sweet Outouto, I never realized you were so stupid." Itachi smirked.

The Akatsuki? They're willing to pay any price? But... Why?

"Why." Sasuke demanded. "You seem to put great value in him even though he's horrible to everyone else. You took a whip for him and were almost disowned by Father. The only reason you weren't disinherited and disowned is because the women loved it. You knew what would happen very well but you wouldn't let me just whip him like he deserved. I'd go as far as to assume he hasn't been punished either. There has to be something special about him." Itachi said.

"Sasuke you didn't tell me. I'm sorry." Naruto stepped out from behind the wall. "Naruto." Itachi and Sasuke said in unison. "Itachi leave. He's not going." Sasuke gestured for Sai to open the door. "Fine." Itachi glared then walked out.

"It's fine Naruto." Sasuke went back to the kitchen along with everybody else who gathered. "So what will we be doing today Master Sasuke?" Sai asked. "Collars and Training for them obviously. Afterwards we are going to Akihisa's, knowing Akihisa he's probably thinking of some perverted reason for us to be there, mainly because he trained under Jiriaya." Sasuke smirked. "He trained under Jiriaya? So Jiriaya is...?" Naruto asked.

"His pets are forces to wear frog costumes. Sick pervert." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stupid Ero Sennin." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Jiriaya? He's one of the legendary Sannin! He was almost the Hokage!" Temari exclaimed. "Sannin?" Naruto asked. "Legendary three masters. Orochimaru Tsunade and Jiriaya." Sasuke explained.

" the training room flooded so we're having it here" Verna walked in without knocking and started setting up in the living room. "Does anybody know how to damn knock!" Sasuke grumbled. Suddenly there was a knock, but it was extremely loud. "POLICE!" Came from outside the door. "The Uchiha Police Force? Why wouldn't they just knock regularly?" Temari asked. "Sex Trafficking." Sasuke explained.

"Sex Traffic... But this isn't-" Naruto started. "But your dad owns the police force!" Temari exclaimed. "I know, Naruto. But to them this is Sex Trafficking, they don't count this as just your normal relationship. By law you can't own people and I own you guys." Sasuke sighed.

"POLICE OPEN UP"

"And for Temari, it isn't like Father tells them that he's apart of our world and that he owns some of it. Only the people at the top really know who owns the police force and who's son I am. To them I'm just another person. Sai answer it, their giving me a headache." Sasuke complained and Sai did as ordered.

"Sasuke Uchiha? What are the relations of Sai, Tenten and Shikamaru Nara to you." A skinny officer demanded. "Freinds." Sasuke looked boredly at them, it was obvious that Sasuke not feeling threatened was catching them off guard. "How about Naruto Uzamaki? You can't dismiss this one as a freind! ANSWER ME!" A well built officer made a bad attempt at scaring Sasuke again. "My lover." Sasuke answered coolly. Naruto turned bright red even though he knew it was a lie. What happened to Temari?

"We have information from reliable sources saying that you told Sai to walk in a bathroom naked. Don't lie or we'll take you downtown!" The skinny officer said. "We are downtown." Sasuke smirked. "Mas- Sasuke!" Temari hissed. "How troublesome." Shikamaru complained. "Are you getting smart with me?!" The officer demanded. "No, your just so stupid I look like a genius in comparison." Sasuke practically dared the officer to arrest him.

"All of you, just blink twice if he's forcing you to do something bad." A chubby officer said. Naruto almost laughed. Something bad? He's sugarcoating it. We might all be underage except Temari but 'bad' is laughable. "You, Temari. You must be in charge can we have some tea and sit down with you?" The skinny officer asked. Temari? What stupid information do they have? Wait crap crap she can't do it without permission. If Sasuke gives it to her then they'll have a bit more evidence.

"Umm. W-we don't-" Temari stumbled. "Sasuke, Temari May of forgot to buy the ingredients, may she get some." Shikamaru asked. "Yes." Sasuke smirked. "I didn't forget! Come with me." Temari was visibly relieved. They disappeared into the tea room. "Sasuke no matter how stupid they are they will eventually notice that Sai has on a maid costume." Shikamaru sighed. "Stupid west siders." Sasuke complained. Before Naruto could voice his confusion Shikamru explained, "Downtown is the Dom/sub side of Konoha. West is the criminal side where they do serious stuff. Westsiders have always hated that we do 'crime' in public and not get caught, since what we do isn't obvious. So they tip off the police about us in order to get less jail time or not go all."

"It's incredibly stupid that they count this as a crime. The legendary Sannin on the outside are the three biggest buisness people. They are also the three biggest masters and one of them is Hokage. Besides it's not really forcing since when you come into this world youre aware of the risks. Other than Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "I hope Temari is ok." Tenten said. "Me too." Naruto agreed. "Naruto sit in my lap. If you're sitting far away looking like a idiot it's suspicious." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto Sat on Sasuke's lap just as the police came back with Temari. "We'd like to talk to your 'lover' next Sasuke. If it's ok with you miss?" The skinny one asked. "I'M A MAN!" Naruto glared at him. "E-excuse me was that a joke?" He asked. "Is there a problem with our sexuality?" Sasuke lifted a eyebrow and they all stammered excuses. "Bye, honey." Sasuke kissed Naruto and Naruto headed off with them.

"Tell us the truth. If your being forced and you are afraid of getting hurt we'll protect you. To be sure you're not lying we set up a polygraph." They informed Naruto. "The truth is... I love Sasuke with all my heart." Naruto said, knowing it was the truth. "It checks out. The other one loved Sasuke too. Maybe this is just some sick group relationship." The chubby one looked at Naruto like he was disgusting.

Naruto heard a peice of glass break. "Naruto!" Sasuke demanded. "Don't answer." The skinny one demanded just as Naruto began to speak. Not answer? Sasuke's orders are supreme but if I answer then- "Naruto!" Sasuke demanded again. "I can't not answer!" Naruto tried to explain. "Because he owns you?" The skinny one smirked. "Naruto answer now! That's a order." Sasuke shouted.

The cops whispered among themselves and gestured for Naruto to answer though Naruto was already answering. "Yes Master?" Naruto said and the cops smirked. "Master eh?" The chubby officer chuckled. "He likes to be dirty talked." Naruto made up quickly. "Mhmmm. Temari referred to him as master as well." The officers brought him back in the kitchen. "Sasuke tell them to get on their knees." The chubby one smirked and Sasuke's face dropped.

"Get on your knees." Sasuke whispered. "Yes-" We started to sink to our knees submissivley. "Why should we." Shikamaru said and we all glared at him. He doesn't understand. You have to obey every one of Sasuke's orders! "That was an ord-" Sasuke started, glaring darkly. "We'll have our eye on you people." The police stalked out.

"Yes Master!" We all immediately sank to our knees. "Shikamaru you need to learn that what I say is absolute. No matter the situation. I expect to be answered Yes Master. I expect you to not talk unless spoken to when we have visitors or in public. That goes for you as well Temari, do you two understand?" Sasuke glared. "Yes Master!" They answered quickly. "Both of you get in punishment position. And as a reward for a job well done Sai and tenten get in pleasure position. Naruto after you put on your costume you can too." Sasuke said.

"Yes Master!" Naruto stumbled off to his room and wondered If he should take a showed first. He smelled his skin and realized Sasuke bathed him again and put his clothes on. Naruto heard Shikamaru and Temari's pained screams and cringed knowing Verna was dealing their punishment. "FUCK MASTER!" It sounded like tenten screaming in ecstasy and Naruto tugged on his collar. I am still the most valued.

Naruto walked in the living room as Sasuke started working on Sai. Naruto got in position next to tenten who was laying down huffing. "So... good" tenten huffed. "You didn't ask to cum. Since you weren't aware of how to prepare you won't be punished this time." Sasuke said and Tenten looked away. "Master may I-" Sai started and Sasuke whispered something. "-CUM!" Sai came onto the floor and collapsed.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and laid him on his (Sasuke's) bed. "Temari and Shikamaru were getting annoying. And I forgot to ask what you told the police." Sasuske shrugged. "I told them that I love you with all my heart." Naruto whispered. "You're not still mad?" Sasuke's expressions softened. "I'm still mad." Naruto looked away from Sasuke who was sitting and leaning over him. "Naruto I told you I wouldn't do it again. What else do you want." Sasuke asked and Naruto Sat up and face him.

"Give me a straight answer. Do you love me?." Naruto demanded. "I've answered that." Sasuke said, slightly irritated. "That wasn't straight. All I want is yes or no." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. "No." Sasuke glared. "That's all I wanted. Now I know I have to try harder." Naruto put Sasuke's hand up his skirt and on the buldge in his underwear.

"Sasuke- are you even really gay?" Naruto asked with a pained expression. "Don't ask me dumb questions." Sasuke's expression hardened again and he yanked his hand away and headed out. "Sasuke- please don't leave me." Naruto begged. "I care about you. Why does it have to be love?" Sasuke clenched his fist. "It doesn't. I'll make you love me, you don't have to worry about it." Naruto stood up beside Sasuke.

"You won't make me love you. Love makes you weak. When you're a kid and you love every one, you never know how weak you are. Untill someone shows you, by making you look at yourself." Sasuke clenched his fist harder and a tear fell down his cheek. That's what it's about... he doesn't want to love anybody because of how his brother almost killed his parents and told Sasuke he hated him. I remember he used to love his brother so much people thought they were committing incest.

"I can love you enough for both of us... Sasuke." Naruto guided Sasuke down to the bed and kissed his neck. "Even the memories of love make me weak." tears liberally flowed down Sasuke's cheek and Naruto licked them up. "I'll love the memories away to make you stronger." Naruto pulled of Sasuke's clothes and took Sasuke's length in his mouth.

"Mmmm yes it feels- No Naruto you have to-" Sasuke suddenly shot up and screamed as Naruto put in two fingers. "Oh God!" Naruto shoved his dry fingers in and out. "FUCK! IT HURTS!" Sasuke kicked him off. "I-I'm sorry Master. It'll feel better if you wait." Naruto wet his fingers then slowly pushed the in. "F-F-Fuck. M-My body is-" Sasuke moaned out. Naruto put his mouth back on Sasuke's dick and sucked as he slowly increased his speed in Sasuke's ass.

"Don't stop! Fuck! Don't ever stop!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair shove him all the way down and bring him back up only to roughly shove him back down. Naruto gagged but didn't resist. Naruto increased his speed again. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Put it in!" Sasuke gasped and yanked Naruto's head off him. "Yes Master." Naruto put it in slowly and Sasuke gripped Naruto's dress. That whole time with Orochimaru and he was never once fucked? He only ever fucked others? "Tell me when to move" Naruto said. After a moment Sasuke nodded and Naruto began to move. "Yes! Fuck me! More!" Sasuke moaned and Naruto moved faster.

"Yes! Fuck Naruto! God you're amazing!" Sasuke's breath became ragged and he gripped Naruto's dress harder, using it to pull him closer. "Oh my God yes!" Sasuke raggedly pushed his body as close as he could to meet with Naruto's thrusts. "FUCK!" Sasuke arched his body upwards and came all over Naruto's torso and face then collapsed on his bed. Naruto arranged his clothes back up and noticed everybody peeking in the door laughing quietly and Naruto raced out.

"Verna even you!" Naruto exclaimed. "I never thought he could say the words 'fuck me'" Verna smirked. "I was just surprised he was a ass virgin." Temari grinned. "He had to of been for Naruto to feel good." Sai smiled. "The funniest part was when he pushed you off and said 'fuck it hurts'." Tenten giggled. "Who knew such a troublesome guy would have a side like that." Shikamaru grinned.

Naruto noticed that Tenten and Shikamaru had been equipped with the same plain collars as Sai. "It had to happen sometime. Usually Master's aren't the one giving the pleasure as much as receiving." Verna shrugged. "I just wonder what will happen at Akihisa's house." Naruto blushed.


End file.
